Sapphire's adventure
by The Eon Duo Latios and Latias
Summary: A trainer named Sapphire and her Pokemon Mudkip are going on an adventure across the Hoenn region and what seems like a regular adventure may contain mysteries, questions that may be never solved...(this is not gonna sound as good as the summary so I don't mind if you don't like it it's my first story one more thing some Pokemon here aren't from Hoenn)
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't wait the day has finally arrived the day that i become a trainer!

I ran a top speed all the way to the lab not being able to hide how excited I am. I arrive at the lab finding Professor Birch waiting for me.

"Oh, Sapphire i expected you today. Are you ready to choose your starter." He asked

"I sure am, I thought about this for so long and finally thought of who I want."

"Is that so well let's get started."

The pokeballs came into sight causing me to get more excited then ever. "Well time to choose." Says Professor Birch.

"I-I choose Mudkip"I say hardly able to hold in how happy I am.

I walk out the door with my pokeball in my hand. I run towards the first road as I hear," Sapphire! Sapphire!" I swirl around seeing my mom rush to me.

"Oh Sapphire. I can't tell you how happy and proud I am. Good luck on your journey and stay safe come home if you need to." She says.

"I will mom don't a worry."Sapphire says.


	2. Chapter 2

I step onto the first road looking for pokemon everywhere when a poochyena hops out."Oh a poochyena. Well since I'm here I'll catch it."

"Go Mudkip!"I say as I prepare for battle,"Mudkip use water gun"

I watch in amazment as i see a stream of water shoot out directly at the poochyena. Water Gun knocks poochyena over as i say,"Use tackle!" Mudkip charges at the poochyena when what looks like electricity in poochyena mouth suddenly bites down hard on Mudkip.

"Thunder Fang?"I say with puzzlement "Poochyena knows Thunder Fang that's awesome now I'm gonna catch you no matter what."I say then realizes I can't catch it without Mudkip

I search around for Mudkip. I fnd it lying on the ground struggling to get up,"Mudkip are you ok can you still battle?" Mudkip nods then gets up

After a while of battling we finally catch the poochyena,"Mudkip we did it we caught our first pokemon!"

Mudkip hops around in excitment .

I sit down in the grass as i think about what a great time Mudkip and I will have.

I look up into the sky relieved to have Mudkip as something blue and white followed by something red and white zoom past at a unbelievable speed,"Woah what was that?!"I ask myself "Well i guess that's a mystery for later."

"Mudkip let's go to a pokemon center." I jump up and say.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire has gotten far with Mudkip as Mudkip evolved into Marshswamp challenges came at the trainer and Pokemon although no challenge was hard enough that they couldn't complete it although there was one wish that she wanted more than anything that no one knew about...

Eons were always Sapphire's favourite Pokemon from the time she knew about them, the always amazed her and filled her with mysteries and now that she was a Pokemon trainer she had the chance to see them and solve her mysteries...but of course it's not that easy.

_Eons why does it have to be them out of all the Pokemon in the world why did it have to be eons, the last place I ever knew where the were was in Alto Mare which is half way across the globe! _Sapphire thought as she laid under the shade of a birch tree. _Oh_ well_ that's what I truly want to find out then I will find out... _She thought once _more_ _I just wish I knew this was the right way to go._

As Sapphire sets off for her next gym battle a thought suddenly popped up in _her_ head _What did I see back there the seemed to fit the descriptions of eons perfectly but...how could that be? Eons were back in Alto Mare when I heard about it how come I saw them all the way back there? _Lost in her thoughts Sapphire strayed from the path and disappeared deep into her forest.

"Huh? What?"Sapphire says as she gets cut off from her thoughts to find Mudkip nudging her."Where are we Mudkip?"Sapphire says confused as she finds herself deep into the forest." How did we get here?"She asks as she shakes off her thoughts and starts focusing on getting out of the forest.

Sapphire sends Mudkip to see if she can find their way out as they wander in the forest looking for the way to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting out of the forest at last Sapphire returns Mudkip and charges down the streets scanning the area for the Mauville city gym. "Come on where is it?!"Sapphire whispers to herself noticing the trainer in front of her, Sapphire charges down the street and bumps into the trainer.

"Oh, sorry!"The trainer said.

"No it's fine, it was my fault I wasn't aware of where i was going."Sapphire told him getting back on her feet.

"Woah,"Says another trainer,"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're ok don't worry. Anyways my name's Ben, this is my brother Spark."He said gesturing to the trainer beside him.

"Oh,"Sapphire says surprised by the sudden introduction,"My names Sapphire, I'm to the Mauville city gym."

"Oh really? I know where that is just follow me I was heading there when I realized I forgot something at the Pokemon center just follow me ok?"

"Thanks for the help Ben."Saphhire says as the two trainers arrive at the gym.

"No problem, I was heading there anyways so why not help right?"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Well anyways we'd better be going see you at the gym."

_Those guys were nice, _Sapphire thought as she walked into the gym, _but not all trainers will be like this._


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire walked into the gym.

"Do you want to go first Sapphire? Ben and I have to wait for Jacob, still."

"Whose Jacob?"Sapphire asked confused.

"Another one of my brothers."Ben replied joining in.

"In that case sure. First can we do a little introduction, I don't know anything about you guys except for your name."Sapphire said.

"Sure I'll go first. As you know my name is Ben, I use a Charmander, and Mudkip. I have to gym badges currently and I'm planning on getting my third here."Ben said,"Hey, Spark wanna go next?"

"Sure, my name is Spark but you already knew that, I use a Shinx, and Riolu, I have the same gym info as Ben."Spark said,"Your turn, Sapphire."

"Oh, sure, I'm Sapphire as you know, I use Mudkip, Pikachu, Poochyena, and Skitty, This is my third gym as well."

"Wow that's a lot for your third gym."Spark said surprised.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time looking for Pokemon."Sapphire replied.

The door burst open suddenly."Hey, guys I'm back!"The new trainer said.

"Uh, Whose that?"Sapphire asked.

"Who do you think it is? That's Jacob."Spark and Ben said at the same time.

"Oh..."Sapphire said,"That makes sense..."

"Well now you know who I am who are you?"Jacob asks Sapphire.

"That's Sapphire, we kind of bumped into each other on our way to the gym."Ben said answering for Sapphire.

"Yeah, actually that's exactly what _did _happen."Spark added.

"Well let's get going to the gym leader we don't have all day!"Jacob said.

Sapphire walked up to the battlefield and challenged Wattson.

"Well I guess this means we have a challenger."Wattson said looking at Sapphire,"I hope your ready,because this gym isn't exactly easy to beat."


	6. Chapter 6

Wattson's first Pokemon was Magnemite.

"Let's see Sapphire said looking down at the Pokedex, Steel-Electric type, I have the perfect pokemon."Sapphire whispered to herself. That got people whispering, Sapphire could hear, "What's she talking about?" and "What could she mean?" from the three trainers below.

_They'll see don't worry, _Sapphire thought,_ They'll find out soon enough._

"Go Poochyenna!"Sapphire said as she released her Poochyena._ Poochyena knows Ground, Fire, and Normal type moves therefore perfect for this._ Sapphire thought.

"You have first move."Wattson said to Sapphire.

"Poochyena, use Fire fang!"

Poochyena lunged forward obediently becoming a blur of speed.

"Magnemite dodge to the left."Wattson said calmly.

_Too late,_ Sapphire thought as Poochyena hit Magnemite down.

Sapphire saw electrical sparks beginning to form and Magnemite,_ Thunder wave._

"Poochyena get away quick!"Sapphire told Poochyena.

Poochyena rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Thunder wave.

"Okay, now use Dig."Sapphire ordered. Poochyena dove into the ground heading straight for Magnemite. Poochyena hit Magnemite sending it flying and knocking it out.

"Great job, Poochyena!"Sapphire exclaimed happily.

_Wow she's good,_ was a thought that flickered through Ben's mind quickly.

"Okay, Poochyena return, come out Marshstomp."Sapphire said returning Poochyena and letting out Marshstomp.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting."Wattson murmured to himself.

Wattson set out Voltorb without a word."Perpare for this one."was all Wattson said.

"Marshstomp, use Blizzard!"Sapphire said excitedly.

_Blizzard? Already when did she get that? _Spark thought _Her Pokemons moves are way ahead of where they should be._

Marshstomp's Blizzard stop Voltorb instantly,_ Yes!, _Sapphire thought,_ Exactly what I planned._

"Marshstomp, use Mud Bomb!"Sapphire said ready to strike again.

"Use Rollout and dodge it."Wattson said. Although Voltorb used Rollout Marshstomp's Mud Bomb's were almost there and hit their mark knocking out Voltorb as well.

_Her skill level are way higher than they should be it's hard to believe this is her third gym only. _Wattson thought, still not letting anything bubble to the surface."Time for my last Pokemon. Go Magneton."Wattson said.

"Marshstomp use Blizzard then follow up with Mud Bomb!"

"Magneton use Super Sonic then Volt Switch."

_What is she doing? _Spark thought,_Why isn't she dodging?_

Sapphire remained calm as Skitty was pulled out.

"Skitty, use Sing!"Sapphire said almost instantly after Skitty was pulled out. Skitty's Sing hit Magneton and made it fall asleep."Now use Disarming Voice!"Sapphire told Skitty, Skitty obediently used it and knocked Magneton out.

_Woah she's good that's a challenger to watch out for. _Jacob and Spark thought.


	7. Chapter 7

After Sapphire's battle Ben went up against Wattson.

_He's probably going to win, just by talking to him I can tell he has a strong bond with his Pokemon and knows his types and strategies. _Sapphire thought.

Sapphire was too focused on the battle and didn't notice Spark walk toward her.

"Sapphire?"Spark asked.

"Huh? What?"Sapphire asked surprised."Hi, Spark, what were you saying?"

"I was just wondering how does your Marshstomp know Blizzard?"Spark asked.

"Oh, that, one of my friends in Kalos gave me it."Sapphire answered,"Anything else?"

"No."Spark said,"That's all."

* * *

A blue Eon raced through the forest."Ugh where is she? Hey, Latias it's not funny anymore come out!"

No reply. Now Latios knew something was wrong, suddenly all around him went white, _Sight sharing, oh no what has she gotten herself into this time. _Latios thought.A group of Pokemon were surrounding her in the sky, legendaries in fact. Latios flew up into the sky and found the group of legendaries, on full speed Latios charged to Latias.

"Well we're going to go to the next city we'll wait a bit for you there or do you want to come with us?"Ben asked before he and his siblings set off.

"I'll stay here for a bit I need to explore this city a bit more, I got to check out all the routes and fields here, meet you in Lavaridge Town!"Sapphire said waving to her friends.

"So let's see I'm going to explore this field first!"Sapphire said to herself. Running to the field and exploring it a bit she decided to walk around a bit.

Up in the sky Latios stopped halfway there out of breath and started off again to Latias. An Articuno was about to launch a Ice Beam at Latias when Latios got there. "No!"Latios cried out as the Ice Beam was getting closer to being released, now going in full speed Latios reached Latias just in time and pushed her out of the way while countering Ice Beam with Dragon Breath sending ice flying everywhere.

Meanwhile in the same field,"Let's go find myself a eev-OW"Sapphire said a ice block hit her head,"Where'd that come from?"

Sapphire looked around but did not check the sky,"Hmm, guess I got to get an eevee and find out where that came from."Sapphire said.

Up in the sky,"Latios!"Latias exclaimed with relief and excitement,"You came!"

"Well how could I not?"Latios told Latias,"I can't just watch my sis get hurt by these guys."

"Latios,"Latias started"Wa-"

"Well let's get out of here, Latias."Latios said,"We can't stay her-" Latios was interrupted when an Ice Beam hit him, Latios started plummeting down to the field below him.

"LATIOS!"Latias cried out as her brother started falling down to the field. _Get away from here Latias!_ Latios said telepathically to her. Latias charged away at full speed obeying her brother.

* * *

"You know Sapphire was really good at the gym, she made it look so easy."Jacob said.

"True, you never know what Pokemon she'll have what is she going to show us next time a full eeveelution set?"Spark added.

"Well we have to wait until we see her again to find out."Ben pointed out.

"We're almost at Lavaridge town!"All three of them exclaimed when they saw the town.

* * *

Sapphire had caught her eevee well actually quite a few."What am I going to do with nine eevees? I could make an eeveelution set and I already have the stones!"Sapphire asked herself.

Just as Sapphire planned to leave the field she heard a crash behind her, she slowly turned back and walked toward the field, Sapphire kept finding ice scatters near the crash,_ What caused this? _Sapphire thought just as she approached a blue and white body with a red triangle on its body. _A Latios. _Sapphire knew at once what is was "A Latios."She just managed to whisper out. This Latios had ice across its wing, a sign it had been hit with Ice Beam. The Ice Beam looked pretty bad so she guessed it was attacked by a legendary or a high leveled Pokemon."It looks badly injured, I have to bring it to a Pokemon Center."Sapphire said,"I can use my Espeon since I already evolved it!"Sapphire said after searching for a Pokemon with physic,"Espeon can you bring this Latios to the Pokemon Center with me?"Sapphire asked.

Later in the Pokemon Center.

"NURSE JOY!"Sapphire yelling as she burst into the Pokemon Center,"I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Latios's breathing had been shallow last time she check which means it was getting worse.

"What is it?"Nurse Joy came rushing over,"What has you so worried?"

"I-It's this Latios."Sapphire said pointing over to the Latios that Espeon had rested carefully down on the floor of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh my, it has to be seen immediately!"Nurse Joy said looking at the place it had been hit,"Would everyone mind if I changed their schedules a bit?"

Most of the trainers said,"Yes."although one trainer started saying,"What? I have been waiting here for hours here just to get my Pokemon seen and then this trainer comes and brings a Latios and you come to treat it when I've been waiting for hours?"

Murmurs of agreement and shock rippled through the trainers.

Sapphire felt the Latios once more and was surprised at how cold its body was,_ We're running out of time she _has_ to treat it _now, Sapphire thought."We're running out of time Nurse Joy!"Sapphire whispered into her ear,"We need to go _now_."

"Okay."Nurse Joy said to Sapphire.

Nurse Joy rushed in to treat the Latios with Sapphire right behind her,"Nurse Joy?"Sapphire asked.

"Yes?"Nurse Joy answered.

"May I stay with Latios while your treating it?"

"Yes of course you can."Nurse Joy replied,"By the way what's your name?"

"Sapphire,"Sapphire said answering Nurse Joy's question and added,"Thank you for treating this Latios."

As Nurse Joy started to treat Latios Sapphire watched carefully until she got a call from her Holocaster, It was from Ben.

"I know your looking for Pokemon and all but shouldn't you be here by now?"Ben asked.

"Trust me, I would be there by now if it weren't for this."

"What?"

"Here I'll show you."Sapphire said pointing to the Latios.

"Oh Arceus! What happened?"

"I was looking for a eevee well nine actually for a eeveelution set and when I was about to leave I found this Latios."

"Oh, well I guess we gotta wait some more, eh?"

"No, you could just go."

"Yeah, I guess but I want to wait."

"Okay then have it your way and wait."


End file.
